


Here For A Reason - Part 12

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Here For A Reason [12]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend





	Here For A Reason - Part 12

“Barnes is secure. We’re set when you are, Steve,” Nat confirmed from the jet.

Steve and (F/n) had stayed behind in the warehouse to gather as many HYDRA weapons as they could. Their emotions ran high as they put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

“He’s the John Doe from World War II,” Steve stated, solemnly.

She nodded, “He didn’t know you,” she sadly replied.

“No, there was only one thing in his eyes and it wasn’t to plan a reunion.”

She briefly smirked. “It was like he was possessed. Mind control maybe?”

“Maybe. I don’t know what to think about all this.”

She approached him from the side and placed the weapons in their bag. “I’ll figure it out, as soon as we get back I’ll go through everything.”

“I want to help,” he held her arm before she could walk away.

“Absolutely,” she kissed his cheek and tried to pull away.

“Wait,” he held her close. His hand gently went to her neck to inspect the damage Bucky had done to her. “I am so sorry, (F/n).”

“For what? Don’t apologize.”

Steve hung his head, “But he’s my friend and he did this to you.”

“He’s not in his right mind, it’s not his fault. I’m okay, Steve, I promise.”

He put his hand on her cheek, “You’re such a liar,” he smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. 

She smiled into his kiss then pulled slightly away to look into his eyes. “We’ll get through this, together,” she assured him. She stepped back and turned toward one of the fallen enemy agents a few feet away as Steve turned to the one behind him.

She bent down to flip him over and search him when a small closet-type door flew open and a solo HYDRA agent came barging through, gun in hand, pointed at her.

“What the Hell!” Startled, she shot the soldier in the arm before the next trigger pull clicked empty. She reached back for the clip on her belt while she bolted toward Steve.

“Steve! Shield!”

The lone soldier opened fire and she forced herself onto the floor, sliding toward Steve’s legs. Steve whipped around and crouched down, holding his shield in front of them both. Bullets ricochet off the vibranium and she slammed the new clip into the gun. Peering out from the side of the shield, she fired a shot that hit the soldier in the neck. They both stood quickly and Steve ran to the downed trooper, grabbing his weapons although she went to take a step and fell to her knees.

“Steve,” she spoke softly.

He quickly looked back and noticed she was down. “Steve, something’s wrong.” She put her hand to her side and felt searing heat. Looking down, there was a continuous trickle of blood streaming over her hand and pooling on the floor.

“Noooo!” Steve screamed. She had never heard a sound like that come from him. He flew to her side as she forced herself to sit on the ground. He put his hand to his comm, “Natasha, there was one more HYDRA agent in here…….(F/n)’s been hit!” he stated as he maintained intense eye contact with her.

“Steve, I’m coming back to you.”

“Negative. Barton, fire up the jet. We’re on our way.”

“Yes, Sir,” Clint confirmed as he looked at Nat with a sense of uneasiness.

“Honey,” Steve whispered, “let me take a look.” With his fingers trembling, he cautiously pulled her hand away. A stream of blood started to snake a path away from her but it wasn’t where she was covering the wound. He twisted around to look behind her. Blood was dripping out the front and the back. “Oh God, it’s gone right through you.” He unzipped her uniform down to her waist, exposing her blood soaked tank top. “(F/n), I need to get your arms out of the sleeves.” With a nod, they worked together and freed her arms. He criss-crossed the sleeves around her back and then brought them to the front. She knew he was going to tie it tight as he had to to apply pressure. As a bead of sweat made its way down her temple, she braced herself and looked into his eyes, knowing this was going to hurt. He didn’t want to do it but he closed his eyes and pulled exceedingly tight. The wicked scream that emerged from her throat just about killed him to hear. He grabbed her face and held her to his forehead, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He kissed her forehead and put his hands on her arms to help her up. “Okay, we’ve got to go.”

She nodded and shifted her legs through the pools of blood to get herself ready to stand.

“That’s my girl,” he smiled, helping to pull her up to standing, slowly, carefully. Once on her feet, Steve lifted her off the ground as gently as he could to carry her to the Quinjet. He knew she was holding her breath through the pain and she could feel his heart pounding through his uniform. Nat was waiting at the ramp and her face fell when she saw the two of them emerge from the building. Steve ascended the ramp and made his way over to the seats, gently setting her down. 

“Clint, they’re in, GO!” Nat yelled as she found a blanket and tried to wrap her. She heard the thrusters fire up and felt the jet’s gentle take off.

She held her arm out to keep her balance while in a sitting position and Steve slid in behind her so she could lean back onto his body. He felt her starting to shiver so he wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up. Nat ran to the co-pilot seat, calling ahead to the Tower and to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

A whisper escaped her lips, “I’m cold.”

“Stay awake, (F/n), can you do that for me?” Steve’s voice asked shakily as he forcefully ran his hands up and down her arms to create some heat and try to keep her alert.

She didn’t speak a word, just nodded her head to his question and tried to lean into his chest for comfort. His emotions were ready to break him as he held his injured fiance in his arms and looked over at his long lost friend, shot, knocked out and belted to the seat like a prisoner.

~~~~~~~

“JARVIS, put the Holoshield up and run a continuous five mile radius scan. Break the shield at the landing pad when the Quinjet arrives and scan (F/n) as soon as she’s within range.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The Science Siblings had perfected the Holoshield about three months prior. The damage to the Tower was minimal through live testing and Fury wouldn’t let them touch Headquarters or a Helicarrier until they worked out the kinks on Stark’s own property. While they continued to trial on the team’s home, (F/n) had to keep assuring them that ‘no Avengers would be hurt during the making of this invention.’

Tony was petrified. Nat’s message from the jet scared the shit out of him. He remembered how he was going to follow through with his plan of finishing her suit using the bracelet he gave her to house it, but he never did. It was still sitting in the biocradle in his lab since he asked if he could ‘borrow’ it back from her for modifications. He was kicking himself mentally. “I could have prevented this,” he muttered to himself.

“Sir?” JARVIS questioned.

“Uh, nothing,” he blurted as he stepped onto the elevator. “What’s their ETA?”

“They have just touched down on the landing pad.”

“Good. Project her vitals on screen in the med bay and I’ll meet them there.”

“Right away, Sir.”

~~~~~~

Bruce and his medical team waited at the landing pad with the gurney. Steve carried her off the jet as she tried to breathe through the pain. Her face was pale and her hand was clenched to the neck of Steve’s uniform, knuckles white, sweat dripping from her forehead as he gently placed her on the bed. He took her hand in his and she squeezed his fingers in desperation, the other clutching the side of the gurney as the elevator made its way down to the Medical Bay.

Nurses took vitals and started an IV as neither Bruce nor Steve could muster any words. They just listened to her breaths and watched the tears run from the corners of her eyes.

Once inside the Bay, Bruce got ready to cut her uniform when Tony barged in. “JARVIS, where is that nanite and please tell me we can remove it?” he spoke desperately as he walked toward the screen. 

The AI projected his findings, “Sir, the nanite is attached to her Temporal Lobe.”

“Oh shit!” Bruce blurted.

“Can we reprogram it?” Tony asked.

“Make it do what we want to heal her?” Bruce followed.

“I would not advise it, Doctor. There is a high probability that HYDRA programmed a failsafe in the unit. If it is tampered with, it could destroy itself and kill Agent L/n in the process. The best case scenario is to see if it will dislodge and exit the host on its own.”

“Not what I wanted to hear JARVIS,” Steve breathed.

“I am sorry, Captain but I have no other options to consider without jeopardizing her life.”

Sam was at the window watching and trying to make sense of the situation that unfolded in front of him. With his hand over his mouth, he said a few prayers of his own.

Clint and Natasha flew Bucky to HQ where Nick’s orders were to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors removed the bullets from his knees and then made him comfortable. He’d be sedated and under twenty-four hour guard. They brought Maria and Nick back to the Tower with them and Rhodey flew in as soon after.

~~~~~~

“You called for me, old friend?”

“Yes, my Prince.”

He stood beside the all-seer as his gaze was fixed to the stars. It didn’t take much to study his face and realize, “Something is wrong. Tell me.”

“It is (F/n) (L/n). She is injured,” he turned to the Asgardian Prince. With a low, solemn tone he added, “They have all begun to gather.”

His face dropped and he commanded, “Heimdall, open the Bifröst.” 

~~~~~~

“I have to get this uniform off you, (F/n),” Bruce warned. 

At that instant, her breaths became erratic. “No Bruce, please don’t take it off! Please, I don’t want to….." With one swift snip, the pressure was released and she could feel everything flow. “Noooo,” she screamed ear-piercingly and squeezed Steve’s hand so fiercely, it actually hurt. Panic was setting into her eyes.

“Shit! She’s bleeding out. Steve, put pressure on her now!” Bruce yelled as Tony quickly backed out of the room, letting Bruce do his thing. His eyes were large with fear. 

“Blood pressure is dropping rapidly, Doctor,” the nurse reported as the monitors cast their alarms.

“I'm going to have to sedate her. Nurse, get me……..”

“No Bruce,” she huffed, trying to catch her breath. Steve placed his bare hands on both sides of her body, feeling the warm liquid seep between his fingers as he tried to hold her tight. Tears breached the rims of his eyes. Bruce reached for a syringe and she spoke, “I don’t….want….to close my...eyes.” Tears flowed down the side of her face and dripped onto the gurney as she turned toward Steve.

“Honey, let him do it, please,” Steve begged. “I’m here with you,” he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. “Let him help you,” his voice cracked.

The team all stood together at the window, bewildered and helpless. Clint had wrapped his arms around Natasha and Maria laid her head on Nick’s shoulder. 

Her nose started to bleed and here eyes widened. Her breath slowed from its frantic pace as her eyes fixed on Steve. 

She drew a slow breath, I Love……… 

She drew another, ……

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The tiny church was filled with the beautiful sounds of the harp. Rhodes and her Army battalion had filled half the pews as Maria and friends of S.H.I.E.L.D. filled the rest. 

Her parents only wanted a simple Irish Catholic funeral but Tony thought it was fitting to have just a little more. He flew them over from Ireland and took care of them at the Tower while they were on American soil. He planned all the details down to the flowers, making sure everyone was represented, including Peggy. 

Four Honor Guard stood toward the front, their swords drawn to the sky as the procession walked through. Tony and Nick, Clint and Bruce and Thor and Sam balanced the weight equally among their shoulders. It was the least they could do for her as they moved slowly but steadily down the aisle behind the Priest. Natasha followed carrying a golden cross that would sit atop the draped casket.

Steve held her Mother’s right arm while her Father held her left. Stopping at the front pew, the Captain assisted her parents into their spot. He turned and witnessed Natasha place the cross on her casket as a tear slipped down her cheek. He held out his hand to her and brought her to the pew with him, behind her parents.

Rhodes spoke to her dedication of service in the Army and of her bravery to stand up against a decorated General and put him behind bars after his harrowing scheme against her family and S.H.I.E.L.D. There was not a dry eye among her battalion.

Nick spoke to her dedication of service within S.H.I.E.L.D. and how her brilliance and physical skills consistently put her missions to rest. He was proud of her and thanked her parents for the privilege of having her by his side. There was not a dry eye among her S.H.I.E.L.D. friends.

Tony stood at the podium and looked out at the congregation. “You’re crying already and I haven’t even started yet,” he lightly jested as he pulled his speech from his jacket pocket. Sniffles turned to quiet chuckles. Tony looked up to the sky as if to say a tiny prayer before starting. He looked at his teammates then over to Steve and Natasha before settling his eyes on the people he needed to speak to. “Mom. Dad,” he put his hand over his heart, “I am here to thank you for bringing such a beautiful creature into this world. (F/n)’s personality, intelligence and love of life was infectious and I have a group of people here that will attest to that in a heartbeat. Your daughter joined us a year ago and immediately won us over. We thought we were adding her to our team but in reality, she immediately made us part of your extended family, without trepidation. (F/n) and Steve became inseparable from the beginning and accomplished many successful missions together.” Tony swallowed hard before continuing on. “Natasha gained a much wanted sister. Bruce and I gained another mastermind sibling in our lab who ran with Nick’s instructions and created an impressive safeguard now used throughout S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint turned her into an archer queen and Sam had a jogging buddy every day. My friend, Rhodes personally made sure she had Military protection at all costs and even Thor made sure she could be seen from the realms above. I think Steve said it best when he said she worked hard, played hard and loved hard. She accepted everything with grace and gave back to everyone, two-fold. Today we stand here a little less complete than before but we now have something on our side that we’ve never had,” he looked to the Heavens again as his eyes began to well up, “…..an angel.

Silent tears flowed throughout the house of worship as Tony stepped down from the pulpit and joined his teammates. As the ceremony pressed on, the team seemed robotic, going through the motions without emotions. Incense filled their nostrils as the service came to a close. Everyone stood and the men took their places on either side of (F/n) as Natasha stepped from her pew. She took the newly blessed cross from the casket, walked over and stood in front of her Mom. They stared at each other for mere seconds before Nat handed the cross to her. They both broke and emotionally sobbed, her mother reaching for Natasha for a much needed embrace.

Interment took place in the small cemetery behind the church. The setting was serene as a grassy field lay beyond the grounds, a small ravine separating the two. Gorgeous bouquets surrounded her burial site and as the congregation made their way to the chairs, her casket was draped with the American flag and the Honour Guard stood behind.

The Priest said his final prayers and committed her body to the Earth. Two Honour Guard came forward and removed the flag from the casket. As they began folding the flag tightly, it was apparent the congregation was becoming antsy. Low whispers and sobs could be heard as the guards stood in front of her parents and presented the flag to her Father. Only a few realized that the other two guards had made their way to the casket. There was a smaller drape under the flag that they removed and began to fold. The two guards made their way and stood in front of Steve. 

Folded tightly in their hands, they presented him with the flag of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was taken aback and as Natasha looped her arm through his and held him tight, he abandoned all control and cried.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I am truly sorry, Steve,” he bowed his head to his lap and fidgeted with his hands. “She sounded…..amazing.”

Steve pushed Bucky in his wheelchair to the physiotherapy room where he would try again to walk. They were silent for a few moments until he spoke again, “I don’t blame her for this. You know that, right?”

“I know.”

“I regret what I did to her.”

“She never held you accountable, Buck. She said that right from the start,” Steve turned around and backed through the doors to the large exercise room.

Bucky felt the natural tension and tried to lighten the moment. I will always blame you for that crack to my skull though, Punk,” he spoke low with a slight smirk. Steve smiled but didn’t reciprocate as the therapist bent down and strapped the braces to his legs. “How long has it been since…….?” his question trailed off.

“Four weeks.”

And your team?” he asked quietly as Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm and gently brought him to standing.

“They’re…....hurting……...but eventually…….,” he implied. He took in a large breath as he watched Bucky try and take a few steps. “Eventually they will heal.”

“And you, old Pal?”

“In time…...maybe someday it will hurt a little less, but I will never forget……………….she was here for a reason.”


End file.
